mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mattkenn3
Welcome! Hi Mattkenn3 -- we are excited to have Meerkats Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Meerkats Fanon Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Help Me Make A Wiki I was wandering if you would help me create a new Wiki called Lion King Fanon. I known there are a lot of fans of Lion King and I want to make a fanon like Meerkat Fanon you the Lion King Fans. I never made a wiki before so can you help? Thank You.Aniju Aura 19:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Lion King Fanon I never made a Wiki before and I would like to make some in the future but I don't know how. Can you help me make it and walk me threw the process so I can make more in the future. Also I'm going to make Simba's pride and the Outsiders Pride to start with then other people will make new prides base off of their characters. But I haven't decided on a name for Simba's pride. It shouldn't be called Simbas Pride since he wasn't born when the group was formed so I though of Pirderock Pride but I dont known if that's good. Do you have any ideas on a name? Later on I walk to make a Fanon for canines since alot of people like wolves and other dog breeds. We can make that one after Lion King Fanon.Aniju Aura 02:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC) This Wiki Hi matkenn3, im Dennyfeline, an active user here since November 2009. Just to get an update on the wiki you created, look at my user page to see all the articles i created to make this wiki a success. Dennyfeline 10:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Lion King Fanon2 So I made Lion King Fanon. Now you can do your thing and make some prides. Aniju Aura 04:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Star Hi Matkenn3, could you please tell me how to have a featured article star on my Wiki. I will start a Featured Article Page and so i need a star, how do i get?, can you insert it for me?Dennyfeline 14:25, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. :) -- 21:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Voyager Mob I'm making a mob called the Voyager Mob. Should I make their ID Code VVYM001 or VVGM001? I can't decided. I think I like VVYM001 but I don't known. Can you help please?Aniju Aura 06:22, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Voyager Mob VVGM001 but I think VVYM001 looks better. I think I might go with that one. Have you looked at all the mobs I have made? Have you made any yet?Aniju Aura 06:34, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Mobs' History I fixed up the Baobab and Sequoia history. I think I made everythign correct. We needed those mobs history fixed so you don't have to worry about those mobs. I got them covered. Aniju Aura 06:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes those ones not the ones at Fanon.Aniju Aura 06:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome. : )Aniju Aura 06:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Can I be an Administrator at Meerkat Wiki too? I know I can do so much more there than I can now.Aniju Aura 16:10, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Sir Rock, a frequent user has started a new Wiki called Meerkat Role Play Wiki Why don't you check it out? Here's link. http://meerkatrp.wikia.com/wiki/Meerkat_Role_Play_Wiki Meerkats123 23:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Talk to Sir Rock about this. It's his Wiki after all Meerkats123 00:32, March 11, 2011 (UTC)